1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system for a work vehicle including a display device having an information display area, a display control unit which controls the display device, and a display switching command device which outputs a display switching command for changing the display in the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A work vehicles, such as a tractor, includes a display system including a liquid crystal display with a plurality of information display areas for displaying information such as engine operating time and the amount of remaining fuel, on an instrument panel unit having a tachometer which displays engine rotational speed, various kinds of indicator lamps, etc. For example, such a display system is disclosed in JP Publication of Application No. 2001-037302 (JP-A-2001-037302) (Paragraphs 0025 and 0050, FIGS. 10 and 14).
In recent years, it has been desired to display fuel consumption etc. on a display device which generally includes a liquid crystal display, to help operate the work vehicle more economically. However, available space for the display device is quite limited, since the display device is arranged in the instrument panel unit located in front of the operator and having a tachometer, various of indicator lamps, etc. as mentioned above, in order that the display device becomes highly visible during travel. Therefore, it is difficult to secure the display area exclusively for displaying fuel consumption etc. in the display device screen. As a result, in a conventional display device, it is difficult to display such quantity as fuel consumption which serves as an indicator for operating work vehicles more economically.